Set Forth, Team Kirby!
by Kirbzarmon
Summary: Four brave puffballs, an onslaught of monsters... Handling the monsters is no problem- if they can handle each other. Long hidden secrets arise, insecurities amplify; Can Kirby really help them all? (On hiatus!)
1. the Adventure Begins!

**Before we start, I'd like to say this fanfiction will have big spoilers for the whole game of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. (This story is essentially a retelling of said game) Also, I would like to say I do not own the franchise Kirby or any of its characters. Okay, enjoy!~**

————

**Chapter 1**

_"The Adventure Begins!"_

————

_This is a story of a faraway realm from long, long, ago... A beautiful, peaceful land called the Dream Kingdom._

_Peace, though, can vanish in a flash... Can you_ _defend the Dream Kingdom from a sudden onslaught of enemies?_

_Set forth and do battle, Team Kirby!_

————

**[Kirby]**

I bounced along the path to the Dream Kingdom, sword in hand. The sun was shining bright and the sky was a beautiful blue- everything was absolutely perfect! I whistled a joyful tune to the rhythm of my feet plopping down on the grey, cobbled road. I couldn't help being so happy— Today was my day! News had been passed down to me that the Dream Kingdom was being attacked by a horde of monsters, and they needed a "brave warrior" to protect them.

_Brave warrior..._

Something about that title just seemed to resonate with me. I didn't know what it was about it. All I knew was that I wanted nothing more than people to refer to me as... a "brave warrior"!

Just the thought of that made me feel positively ecstatic! So, I decided to pick up the pace. The Dream Kingdom was waiting for me, after all!

————

_At long last, I've finally arrived- The Dream Kingdom!_

...Well... to be honest, it looked more like a small town. I guess I was a bit disappointed, but I decided to make the best of it and keep it to myself.

What I immediately noticed was the big bulletin board near the middle of the town with numerous posters on it, each having a scary looking monster on them. I shuddered at the thought of having to fight those... _creatures_, but I refused to show it on my face. The second thing I noticed was a cute little tree, smack in the middle of town. It was only a small sprout, with two little green leaves coming out from the top. It was surrounded by dirt, and around that dirt was a stone wall. Not a big one, mind you, but just a short one, barely enough to hold the dirt in. On that wall was a little Waddle Dee with a blue bandana on its head. It was a bit darker than a usual one, but it's yellow feet and creamy face were the same. It seemed to notice me staring at it, because it focused its gaze on me. It stood up, as if excited to see me.

"Hello, pink stranger!" It smiled and waved at me. It had a masculine, although high pitched voice, so I concluded it must be a he. "You must be **Kirby**." _I_ _guess there's only one pink puffball in the area._ I thought proudly. "Thank you for stepping up to protect the Dream Kingdom! You're a real _hero_!" He bounced happily as he spoke. I blushed at the word "hero", but how would he know I came to protect the Dream Kingdom? I suppose I have a sword, but...

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering how he knew about me.

"What am I talking about, you ask?" He looked disappointed, but nonetheless, continued. "**Colossal Waddle Dee **has suddenly gone berserk over in** the Grasslands**... We don't know what to do!" He looked away for a second, shivering. _Colossal Waddle Dee, huh? _I thought. Just the name sounded terrifying (yet self explanatory). "Can you stop the attack and save our kingdom?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Uhm- Of course I can!" I blurted, trying not to show my nervousness.

"Great! The **Quest Board **is right over there. Your **team **can **set out** from there."

_Team? What team?_

"Now get on your way... and be careful!" He nodded confidently at me.

I walked over to the "Quest Board" he mentioned. It was the bulletin board with all the posters. _Hmm... Fight with teammates... no... Ah! "The Grasslands!" _I found a big poster with a bunch of little posters under it. _Let's see... Oh! There it is! "Colossal Waddle Dee"!_ It was a little poster with a giant Waddle Dee on it._ (Well, figures.)_ It didn't look that scary, I suppose.

_"The first quest! Fight the huge Waddle Dee wreaking havoc in the Grasslands!"_ It read.

My eyes panned down to the "Rewards" section. Underneath the words, there were two pictures. One was a red crystal with a small number two next to it, and the other picture was a blue crystal with the number 5 next to it.

_I wonder what those mean?_ I thought to myself. But there was no time for wondering- I had a kingdom to save!

So I fixed my helmet, gripped my sword, and headed out for "**the Grasslands**".

————

**[Keeby]**

"I'm gonna be late..." I groaned as I dragged my favourite weapon- the hammer, behind me. It was unbearably heavy, but it was the only thing I knew how to use.

I wanted to keep going, but my stomach grumbled in protest. I sighed and decided to take a break. I tried to pull out my backpack, before realizing I never brought it. Now that wasn't the smartest idea, was it?

_"I don't need it. All I need is my adrenaline and sheer determination to fuel me!" _I remember telling everyone. I was really just too lazy to pack one. I sighed an even bigger sigh and lay down on the grass, defeated.

_Why am I even here again? _I asked myself.

Then I remembered the flyers that brought me here.

_Help wanted!_

_The beautiful, grand, Dream Kingdom is in grave danger!_

_We're in need of a brave warrior to defeat the wretched monster attacking our beloved home!_

Brave warrior? Hah.

I felt like anything but a brave warrior. I couldn't even carry my hammer.

_Maybe I should just give up. Maybe they've already got someone to protect them. Maybe they don't need me._

_... maybe I'm just useless._

But then I thought of the folks back at home... they really did believe in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. If I stopped now— well, I couldn't stop now, could I?

I guess I never set out on this adventure for myself, I did it for them. All the things they do for me... I guess I can at least do this.

It was as if my vision cleared up, I could see the Dream Kingdom in the distance. A big, stone wall, lined the border for as long as the eye could see, a huge, black, metal gate was sitting right where the path would lead me. It was so close. I could make it.

I got back up with a new motivation and dragged my hammer the rest of the way to the Dream Kingdom.

————

I had finally arrived in the Dream Kingdom. Barely. Every shred of determination and hopefulness I had for the place was gone- let's just say it didn't measure up the flyers.

As I slowly walked through the gate, I was met with one of the biggest disappointments ever. All that was there was a sketchy looking shop, a bulletin board covered in wanted posters for monsters, and a pathetic looking tree (you could barely even call it that). There _were_ a few other things, but they weren't even worth mentioning.

"Hello yellow stranger!" I heard a squeaky voice say. I looked to the source. It was a scrawny little Waddle Dee with a battered looking blue bandana on its head. "You must be **Keeby**!" He exclaimed. I'm not gonna lie, he was kind of annoying, but it's not like I was gonna tell him that.

"**Kirby **already arrived and set out on his first mission, so you can meet him when he gets back." _Kirby? Who was that?_

"... What do you mean?"

"What do I mean, you ask?" He smiled_ (somehow, without a mouth?) _"You two are gonna become a team!" he shouted happily.

Oh. _Oh_. I let out an exasperated sigh (something I was very good at).

"How long ago did this "Kirby" guy leave?" I asked the Waddle Dee.

"He just left, actually," the little Dee replied.

"Where did he go?"

"**The Grasslands**, to fight the giant Waddle Dee that's been terrorizing us!"

"The Grasslands", huh? Well, he's gonna need some help with the behemoth or what-now. Hammer in hand, I set off for **the Grasslands.**

————

_The Grasslands... The Grasslands._ Kirby kept repeating it in his head, (Perhaps to distract himself from what he was about to fight.) He thought of the picture that was on the poster. It was a giant Waddle Dee, of course, but something was off about it. Something seemed more sinister about it that just send chills down his spine.

And then it hit him.

_I've never really faced an enemy, much less one as big as this!_ He panicked, horrified. _I can't do this... But... I can't go back and show them that I'm a scaredy-cat. No. I have to keep going... right?_

Meanwhile, Keeby realized that he had no idea what this "Kirby" guy looked like. Facepalming, he still trudged on, not wanting to waste time.

Eventually, he found a small, pink puffball with a wooden sword. It seemed reluctant to even walk, as it shook with every step it took _(Pathetic, really)_. It seemed to be the only living thing in sight, so Keeby figured he might as well ask if it was the person he was looking for.

"Are you **Kirby**?"

Kirby jolted at his name. Who was this? There didn't seem to be any creatures in sight, unless...

_It was a monster, just like the ones in the posters!_

He slowly turned around, afraid of what dreadful creature would meet his eyes. It was a yellow puffball, just like him, with a menacing look and a giant hammer.

"Wh-Who are you? _Are—__Are you here to h-hurt me??_" He stammered, backing away, holding his sword out in his trembling hands.

Keeby was appalled. _Geez, is this really the kind of people they hire as warriors for the Dream Kingdom? _

"Of course not, stupid. I'm supposed to help you fight whatever monster's supposed to be here. The name's Keeby- I already know yours, so don't even bother." He held out a hand and violently pulled Kirby up. _I guess this is what the Dee meant by "team"._ _Teamed up with an idiot. _

"Thank you, it's great that you're here to help me!" Kirby grinned. (_... the heck? He was literally _just _quivering in his boots.) _Reluctantly, Keeby smiled back. An extremely fake smile, but nonetheless, a smile.

"Well, let's get a move on." Keeby turned away from Kirby, starting to walk off.

_"Yes, let's!"_

————

**AN: Hullo there! I hope you enjoyed the first part of the story! If you're wondering about Keeby, it's actually the name of the character, as far as I know, soooo yeah. Also, as a side note, I'd like to say that I consider the TKCD canon an AU of sorts, so the characters are a bit different than how I'd normally consider them. Anyways, a review would be much appreciated, whether you liked the story or not! Okay, bye then!**


	2. Colossal Waddle Dee

**Chapter 2**

_"Colossal Waddle Dee!"_

————

**[Kao]**

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, I'm so late! I was supposed to be there an hour ago! _

I rushed around the room dizzily, doing anything I could to prepare for my trip to the Dream Kingdom. Snacks, ambiguous potions, more snacks- you name it. At times, I barely knew what I was packing, but anything would work at this point.

In the mad rush, I slipped on one of my books that I accidentally left on the floor.

"Agh!" I screamed as I spilt all of the contents on my backpack onto the _(already messy) _floor.

_Oh no! Oh _no_..._ _If only the Terms of Service agreement was shorter!_

Instead of preparing like I should've been, I had spent the past day or two reading the Terms of Service for an app I really wanted to get- which, don't get me wrong, was the right thing to do, but just not at the time...

Muttering worried gibberish, I gathered everything that I had spilt on the floor _(probably more, knowing me...), _burst out the door, and rushed off to the Dream Kingdom as fast as I could.

————

_"Weeeee're off to see the wizard~" _Kirby sang as Keeby grumbled, unimpressed by the tone-deaf foghorn he seemed to be hearing. The two had only been travelling for roughly 10 minutes, but that was more than enough.

"Will you _shut up?! _You sound like a dying whale!" Keeby had finally cracked like a glass window from hearing Kirby's singing voice _(if you could even call it that)._

As silence and rested ears finally became a reality _(to Keeby's relief)_, Keeby heard a faint sniffle coming from beside him. _This better not be what I think it __is._

He slowly wheeled around to Kirby, and was met with exactly what he didn't want to see. Tears were running down the pink puffball's cheeks. He tried to wipe them away, but they were coming too fast. He sniffed loudly _(with no nose??) _with every wipe of a tear, each sniff being snottier than the last.

Keeby succumbed to Kirby's tears. It wasn't because the crying was annoying or anything _(the singing was much, _much, _worse). _Keeby may have been a grump, but he couldn't just let someone cry next to him!

"You know what? Just... sing... I guess..." Keeby muttered, simultaneously questioning what was coming out of his mouth.

"Really? I thought I sounded like a 'dying whale'..." Kirby grimaced.

"No, no... it's... fine..." Keeby had sealed his fate. Kirby's tears appeared to evaporate as his eyes sparkled like the sun.

_"Weeeee're off to see the Wizard~! The wonderful wizard of-" _

But before he could finish, the world around them darkened. The grass, the flowers- everything. _It's... probably just a cloud going over the sun... _Kirby cringed as he slowly turned around. It was a giant, red puffball with yellow feet, stubby arms, and a cream coloured face. Where its black eyes should've faded into a soft, mud brown, it instead faded into a malicious, saturated purple that glowed like a lightstick. It was **the Colossal Waddle Dee.**

————

**[Kirby]**

Our new enemy roared, announcing its existence, and promptly started stomping towards us. Every step it took shook the battlefield, making it hard to do even something as simple as standing up. It jumped high into the air, it's shadow counterpart getting smaller and smaller. The latter started moving closer and closer to me, before starting to expand again. I stared in awe, not reaching the realization that I was about to get crushed until it was too late.

_SMASH!_

Keeby's hammer slammed into our airborne enemy's face, knocking it to the ground. He nodded at me- before pummeling our dear enemy to the point of no return. Eventually, the Waddle Dee got back up with a newfound rage, growling and jumping in place, so Keeby retreated back to where I was.

"_Are you gonna just stand there and do nothing?!_" He snapped at me.

Ah, yes. I had a sword.

I stared at my newly realized weapon. It was well worn, with a small, metal pommel, a bandaged grip _(wood when it was new)_, a similarly metal, square rain-guard, and a wooden blade. It was a bit pathetic, but it worked nonetheless.

The Waddle Dee started stomping towards us, yet again, before stopping to sit down and rest.

"...what?" Keeby and I questioned in unison, before charging at our open foe. I ran top speed to the Waddle Dee, slashing and cutting it with my sword, but then I realized that Keeby was missing. Sure enough, I looked behind me, and he was dragging his hammer in seemingly slow motion.

"What are you waiting for?" I shouted to him.

"This hammer's really heavy..." he groaned from the other side of the battlefield. "... but I'll get there soon enough, so hold him off for me!"

I suppose I had just never noticed his slow movement before, as it didn't seem to be something new for him. The Colossal Waddle Dee has gotten up by now, so I decided to try a charge attack. I pulled my sword back, putting every bit of energy I had into it. When it glowed a faint white, I knew I was ready. I pulled it forward, the force almost knocking me off my feet. I spun around and around, into the Waddle Dee, but I wasn't stopping there. Time seemed to slow down as I spun over and over again, eventually slowing down and falling on the floor.

"I'm gonna have to get used to that..."

As I slowly opened my eyes, the blurry world spinning before me, I saw Keeby readying his own attack. He pulled his hammer back, and it... _spontaneously combusted? _He then smashed it full force into our enemy, causing our enemy to spit out two strange slabs of shining, indigo stone with a half of a diamond star embedded in the middle. We both had the same idea, picking it up. A bright white light shone, and our stones combined to create a... _**Power Tablet**. _

I seemed to be floating in some sort of void, with the new tablet in front of me. There was some sort of slider with mine and Keeby's faces on it, and there was a circle in the middle, seemingly where the face was supposed to end up. How were we supposed to get it in there? It didn't seem to halt when it crossed that place. I started hearing numbers. **7... 6...**

_Click._

Keeby's face had stopped right in the middle of the slider, in the circle. I stared in awe, as there wasn't anyone around me. The numbers didn't stop for me, though. **5... 4... 3... **I panicked, pressing everything that I could on the tablet, until-

_Click._

I pressed the big, obvious diamond button in the middle, and my face stopped right near the very edge of the slider. Great. Of course.

Keeby and I floated gently to the ground, as we watched the next events unfold.

The tablet soared up into the air, and transformed into a shining, diamond star. It then proceeded to fall right back down to our enemy, who was seemingly suspended in the air, a blue aura surrounding it _(I'm not even gonna question it anymore), _and with a big, blue bang, crashed into the Waddle Dee, sending it flying straight into the hard earth below. The poor Waddle Dee was collapsed into the ground, stars circling its head. But this was no time to feel sorry for the guy- we had business to do.

It was a mess of slashes and smashes before our enemy went up with a red flare _(No, seriously, it started shining red)_, and cascaded towards us.

Keeby and I nodded to each other, before charging our special attacks, and taking our enemy out with a bang. _(No, seriously, it exploded right in front of our eyes!)_

Suddenly, a bunch of stuff materialized out of nowhere. They were the rewards mentioned in the poster. We got 2 red gemstones and 5 blue gemstones _(with a closer look at them, they seemed to be correspondent to the elements fire and water respectively) _ Keeby was also crushed by materializing apples, seemingly made out of crystal. Eventually, he managed to gather them all up, and we headed back to the town.

_Y'know, I feel a lot stronger already!_

_————_

**AN: Soooo, here we are, crushing whatever form of a schedule I had... yay? I hope y'all enjoy this surprise chapter. Aaaand I'm sorry for naming blue Kirby Kao. They're not an OC, but I seriously needed a name for blue Kirby, so I didn't have to say blue Kirby every time she speaks. Time for responses!**

**Cyalm: Thank you! (I wanna say something more interesting, but I can't think of much)**

**Darn it, that's the only response I can make. Anyways, bye!**


	3. The Shoppe

**Chapter 3**

_"The Shoppe"_

———

"Welcome back!" The familiar Waddle Dee grinned whilst bouncing up and down. "Thank you for defeating **Colossal Waddle Dee**!!" His bouncing gradually increased in speed before stopping suddenly. His face turned desperate. "But many more enemies continue to rampage throughout our land... We must rely on you, **Kirby**!"

Keeby's face scrunched up as if to say "_Excuse me?!" _Kirby blew a raspberry and snickered.

"There's something else you ought to know..." the Waddle Dee continued, unfazed by the turmoil he had caused. The two puffballs immediately looked over to the Dee.

_A dark secret?__...this stranger's name? _They ran through the possibilities impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"The **Gem apple tree **has matured! This means it's time for the first **Gem Apple **harvest!" The Dee jumped in excitement. Kirby's attention was drawn to the tree behind the Waddle Dee. The little sprout had grown into a beautiful, decently large tree with a stunning golden line spiraling around its trunk. Growing on the branches were soem of the apples that previously drowned Keeby, some being red, and others being green. He stared in awe, his eyes sparkling like a galaxy resided inside them. Meanwhile, Keeby just sighed in disappointment. _More of those stupid apples?_

The Waddle Dee suddenly disappeared into the leaves of the tree, grabbing the five apples that were mature.

"Here you go!" he exclaimed as he shoved them into Kirby's hands and scrambled back to his spot near the tree. "I expect the next harvest to be ready in **12 hours.**" He put on the stereotypical know-it-all face before continuing. "**Gem apples **are very useful, you see. They recharge your vigor so you can keep going on quests." He nodded twice at his own statement. Keeby yawned expressively before the Waddle Dee continued; "They can also unlock quests that are closed to you." Keeby contemplated snoring loudly, but decided against it. "They can even be used for shopping at the **Shoppe**!" The duo looked over at the _(lame looking) _shop in the corner of the village. The shop owner waved at them before continuing to do whatever shopkeepers do.

"Don't forget that you can talk to me anytime! I also recommend you look around the village sometime," The Waddle Dee proudly said. "Oh, and the owner of the **Shoppe **was looking for you. Go on over and say hello!" The Waddle Dee finished before promptly collapsing from exhaustion and nodding off.

Kirby shrugged and Keeby lifted a _(nonexistent) _eyebrow up. After staring at each other for a while, they decided to head to the **Shoppe**.

"Well, look what we have here!" The shopkeeper exclaimed in a high pitched _(almost robotic?) _voice, although sounding somewhat masculine. "You must be **Kirby**. I hear you're a newcomer to the **Dream Kingdom**." Keeby merely rolled his eyes at this, and gave out a little 'hmph!'. "My name is **Magolor**! I'm the owner of this **Shoppe**." Kirby tilted his head to show that he 'didn't know what the heck this guy was talking about'. "What's the **Shoppe**, you ask? Well, we sell **weapons**, **armour**, **support items**... and those wonderful little **Gem Apples**~! You can use them a ton of different ways. Take your time and take a look!" Keeby had gotten bored by now, and began to check out the ambient Kirby statue next to the **Shoppe**. It was made out of shabby bronze, and it was placed on a stone pedestal. Creepy. He looked over and realized Kirby had disappeared into the **Shoppe**. _I guess I should follow him..._

Although being small, _(it shouldn't even be able to have a door, or even fit anyone inside for that matter...) _the Shoppe looked like a city of merchandise. There were tons of glass display cases with swords, hammers, potions, armour- everything a warrior would need!

Then they looked at the prices.

"Oh hey these are actually pretty cheap." Keeby stated blankly as he browsed the wares. Although most of the glass cases were blacked out for some reason, what was available seemed to stand at a reasonable price. A spiked metal hammer with two big, black stripes caught his eye.

"Hey Kirby-"

"That'll be 2 fire fragments, 1 water fragment, and 1 Gem Apple, please." Kirby was holding some sort of blue knight's helmet with a golden visor and a red ponytail sticking out of the back.

"Okie~ here ya go!" Kirby skipped over to Keeby. "Look at this cool-!"

"You just wasted all of our materials." Keeby said in a 'I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed' tone.

"...but...hat..." Kirby sniffed. Keeby's eyes opened wide as he realized what was about to come.

"You know, we can always get some more!" He said hurriedly, not ready for the waterworks. Once again, Kirby's tears seemed to disintegrate as his eyes sparkled.

"Okay! I'll make sure we can get what you want!... what _do _you want?" Kirby tilted his head in question. Keeby blushed at the consideration, and wordlessly pointed to the hammer he had been looking at.

"Okie dokes, we can get that if you want~" Kirby smiled an extremely contagious smile, and Keeby couldn't help but return it (albeit awkwardly), as they headed out of the shop.

———

**[Kao]**

I headed into the Dream Kingdom, panting, and was met with the main village. It was just like it was in the books. There was a little shop, a bulletin board, and a big tree with some **Gem Apples **growing on it. I smiled at the sight before spotting some peculiar residents. One of them was a pink coloured puffball with a shabby, wooden sword and a fancy knight's helmet, and a yellow coloured puffball with a wooden hammer and helmet. The pink one wore a big smile, while the yellow one was blushing for some reason. The yellow one spotted me, and their face immediately darkened.

"It's another one." I heard them say. The pink one looked over to me and waved. I decided I might as well go over there, as I would have to meet them sometime.

"Hi! Hello! My name's **Kirby**! Who are you?! This is-"

"I can introduce myself."

"Okay~ Well anyways we're like- super cool warriors. I fight with a sword and he uses a hammer. Pretty cool, huh?"

_Too...much...information... _I felt dizzy as my social awkwardness decided to kick in. Kirby looked at me with an expectant smile. _Well, if I don't answer, everything will be even more awkward... _

"Umm... my name is... Kao?"

_I messed that up so bad._

"Oh really, are you sure?" The yellow one mocked, wearing the same grumpy look as before. I already liked Kirby better.

"...yeah." I replied quietly.

"Well hi Kao! Welcome to the team! What kind of cool weapon do you use?" Kirby was practically jumping with excitement, only making me more dizzy.

"I—I don't really use a _weapon_..." I started. Kirby stopped bouncing around _(which relieved me) _and gave me a confused look. "Umm- I... I use... potions and... stuff." I managed to stammer out. the yellow puffball raised an eyebrow.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Kirby's eyes sparkled like the Gamble Galaxy, which made me blush so much, you could probably mistake me for a red puffball. After that, there was an awkward pause.

_Should I say something?_

_..._

_How long are we gonna just stand here?_

_..._

_..._

_I should say something._

"...hey... yellow guy... I don't know your name yet..."

"Oh really? Go figure."

"His name's Keeby~"

"weird name..."

"Not as weird as yours."

This comment caused another awkward pause of which no one decided to break until...

"Hey guys~ now that we're friends, maybe we should go on another adventure!" Kirby suggested.

_Friends? That was a bit of an overstatement._

Keeby seemed to think the same thing, as he looked over to me for a split second, then looked back. He looked somewhat worried before approaching me.

"Lets just hope he doesn't sing."

———

**AN: Heyyyy, so that was kind of a short chapter, but I'm on vacation, so I just wanted to put out a quick one to quench your chapter thirst. This time around, I have a few questions for y'all.**

**1\. Was Kirby too cheerful?**

**2\. Did anyone seem out of character?**

**3\. S h o u l d I m a k e l o n g e r c h a p t e r s ?**

**Time for the replies and stuff!**

**Cyalm: Thank you! I'm not sure I'm going to add 4 Kirby tags, though, because it's a bit awkward.**

**perish the thot: I'm glad you think this is worth reading! **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'll fix them soon. Also, depending on what feedback I get, I may rewrite the chapter. **

**Okie~ Jambuhbye!**


	4. Mr Flosty?

**Chapter 4**

_"Mr. Flosty?"_

_————_

**[Kimi]**

I eagerly rode my staff to the Dream Kingdom _(As all amazing mages like me do. Brooms are _so _mainstream.) _Apparently there was another group there, and, hearing of their exploits, I wanted to join them. It would just be plain stupid to not jump on such an exciting opportunity._ (It's not like they wouldn't benefit from having someone like me on their team.) _Besides,

_I can't wait to see him again._

————

After little to no packing, the trio walked over to the quest board to pick their next mission.

"Look guys! They posted a new set of missions! **The Dunes. **Sounds exciting, wanna do it?~"

"...well it looks like **the Grasslands **aren't finished, we should probably do that first... **the Dunes** looks a lot harder..."

"What do you think, Keeby?~"

"Whichever one will make you shut up."

"...but—but..."

"**The-****the ****Grasslands!**"

Kirby eagerly picked off the second quest for **the Grasslands **(_before deciding he didn't want to carry it and giving it to Kao) _and the group set off for their next adventure.

_"Enter the ice beast! Stamp out this nuisance before he freezes up the Grasslands!"_

————

**[Kao]**

Kirby's lips curved into a devilish smile as he shot a malicious look at his two comrades.

_"Weeeee're of to see the Wizard!" _He sang_(?)_

_...why?_

I mourned the death of my ears as I gradually gravitated away from Kirby _(although I wouldn't touch Keeby with a ten-foot pole)_

Keeby walked decently close to Kirby... yet somehow he didn't seem to be bothered by the "singing".

_"...how?_" I whispered to myself, looking over at him not intending for him to notice me _( Honestly, the singing __sounded like someone playing an out-of-tune piano... with their face)_

"Long term suffering." He stated in an emotionless, utterly blank tone, before shooting me a slightly concerned look.

To be honest, I wonder how Kirby is in battles. He seems awfully laid back and, well, immature. Surely not the kind of person to excel in combat. Especially since it looks like he bought a hat instead of a new weapon- his sword didn't look like it would last another battle. Meanwhile, Keeby looked like he would do well in a battle, but... so far all he's given anyone is sarcasm and blatant insults.

I had an emotional awkward silence before wondering if perhaps there would be another teammate joining our team. What would they be like? I honestly hoped they wouldn't be anything like Keeby... or I suppose Kirby for that matter. They were both practically insufferable by my standards. Kirby's energy just flustered me, and Keeby... well Keeby was Keeby. Although I'm not sure he's exactly what he tries to portray. He immediately comes off as a general jerk, pushing people away, hoping they won't find out how he really is... whatever that might be.

Then again, I'm probably wrong...I'm usually wrong.

_I should probably stop thinking about the others— maybe think about myself?_

But before I got the time to self-reflect, our new enemy appeared.

————

**[Keeby]**

I posed no reaction as the sky darkened— It was just like before, when we had our first battle.

Somehow, in front of us, our enemy materialized out of thin air. It looked like a white-haired tuskless walrus with blue feet wearing dark blue overalls and... oh _great_ it was mooning us, too. It wiggled its butt at us before throwing a light blue ice block of which cleanly slid on the ground... heading straight for us. It was about as tall as a stunted waddle dee, though, so we easily jumped over it. I went in straight for the kill, smashing his face in with my hammer _(or at least I assumed it was a him based on the name "_Mr._ Flosty") _

Sadly, the creature proved more formidable than our last foe, and didn't flinch in the slightest. This led to me falling straight into his blubber. Fortunately, some invisible barrier knocked me away from him, therefore letting me avoid touching his probably sweaty and gross body. Unfortunately, it _hurt_. Of course, I didn't bother to show it... it would probably be distracting.

"Oh no, he's running right at us now!" Kao panicked. Flosty was much taller than his lame projectile, therefore harder to jump over. It didn't help that my hammer was so heavy...

Rather than jump, I dashed straight towards him and spun my hammer at him, using the momentum from the run to smash into him with a greater force than what would've been possible if I was standing still.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the hit that would inevitably come to me... but it never came. I continued spinning, eventually grinding to a halt. I had certainly hit Flosty, but... he hadn't hit me? Seeing as I ran into him, it would be logical to think that the invisible barrier would strike once more. Oh well. Yay for exploiting the secret invincibility powers my hammer seemed to have, I suppose.

Kirby dropped down to the enemy, bouncing off of him with his sword, then using it to drop down at a fast pace, creating a small shock wave when he landed. Kao appeared to get herself together, and began to throw... star candies from her backpack? No, those were actual jewels. They seemed to disappear after hitting Flosty, but nonetheless looked like they were causing damage. Instead of sitting and watching... being useless, I decided that I should probably join in on kicking Flosty's exposed butt. I pulled back my hammer and...

_Smash! _

With a fiery flair, I had knocked Flosty down. It didn't last for long, though. He soon got back up, roaring and shaking his butt once again _(but more aggressively)_. Luckily, Kirby had just finished charging his "_special sword spin_" as he called it. It was a direct hit, causing Flosty to spit out the Power Tablet pieces. But this time there were three? I guess one for each of us. Kirby and Kao grabbed one right away, while I took a little extra time to get mine _(thanks for leaving me the one the furthest away, guys...). _But, eventually, we did that strange floating into space thing that happened before. The Power Tablet appeared in front of me in all its glory. The numbers counted down as Kao and I stopped the slider relatively near the middle. _(Kirby, taking a little longer, stopped it near the edge)_. The Power Tablet did its ever so satisfying move of transforming into a comet and crashing into our enemy, dizzied by the impact. After that, it didn't take too many hits for Mr. Flosty to be no more. Our foe exploded as mysteriously as he appeared, and Kirby initiated a group hug. Gross.

"We did it! We beat Mr. Flosty!!" He exclaimed in joy.

"... um... it says _Frosty _here." Kao mumbled, pointing at the poster. I blushed a little bit, embarrassed that I had made the same mistake as Kirby, a relative idiot. The rewards materialized in our hands soon after. Kao got the fire fragments, Kirby got the water fragments, and I got the gem apples, suffocating me once again.

"You should keep those this time... I don't want to accidentally spend them on something stupid again," Kirby said. Rather mature of him, I must say.

Not needing to spend any longer in this place, our group headed back to the village.

————

The waddle dee was still dozing when the group got back, so they didn't bother telling him about their victory.

"Hey Keeby, why don't you get your hammer?~" Kirby said in his regular singsongy voice. Keeby smiled a genuine smile _(something rather uncommon for him) _as he quickly rushed off to get his new weapon.

"... hey should we get some stuff as well?" Kao asked Kirby.

"Yeah~"

However, the duo didn't move at all towards the Shoppe, whether it be because of pure laziness or some other reason.

"...um... don't we need to go over there to get stuff?"

"Yeah~"

The duo continued not moving. Kao was too awkward to initiate movement to a place she didn't even know was where they were supposed to be heading.

"...so... are we gonna go now?" Kao eventually said rather awkwardly, but with a twinge of annoyance.

"Sure~"

The duo continued not to move, and Kao finally gave up.

_————_

**[Kimi] **

I rode into **Dream Village, **and immediately saw the **Quest Board **and the **Gem Apple Tree. **I stared in awe at the beautiful tree that had just entered my sight. From what I had heard, the installation was fairly new, but it bloomed splendidly _(it was almost as beautiful as me). _At further inspection, I noticed two shabbily dressed puffballs _(although one had a fancy hat) _standing awkwardly under its shade.

_Should I grace them with my presence? _I asked myself, the answer obviously being yes.

But before I could, I felt something hit my head, knocking me to the ground.

"Why are _you _here?"

That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

————

**A/N: Hullo! It's me again, coming at you at 1 am. Yeah, I named green Kirby Kimi, and _yes _both Kao and Kimi are girls. (Wouldn't want to have _gender imbalance h a h a_) anyways, I have a couple prompts again • v •**

**1\. How would you describe Keeby? (totally not foreshadowing)**

**2\. What do you think's gonna happen next???**

**Time for repliesss!**

**Cyalm: I've decided I'm gonna do the intro chapters (one left) then go ham on chapter length :) and I'm gonna try to develop Kirby as the story progresses.**

**perish the dot: Y e s . Y e s i t d i d .**

**And that concludes the replies.**

**Jambuhbye!**


	5. I Want to Help

**Chapter 5**

_"I Want to Help"_

_—_

**[Kirby]**

I suppose I felt bad for Kao, it was obvious that she was hinting for us to follow Keeby into the Shoppe, but I really, really didn't want to end up spending all of our materials on stupid things again. Of course, this just led to us standing awkwardly in the same place, neither one of us willing to start the action towards the Shoppe. I started to let my mind wander off after a bit_ (as standing completely still wasn't the most exciting thing)_ but i knew that if I moved, maybe Kao would think I was doing so to where she wanted to go. At a point, I just started begging for a reason to move.

_Thunk._

I snapped back to the moment. Where did that come from? I heard a small whisper, coming from near the gates. After looking closer, I realized two obvious figures. One looked completely knocked out, a green puffball with a staff and some sort of witch hat. And standing next to them, weapon out was...

"KEEBY! What the heck is your problem?!" Kao screamed, completely out of character. The standing really got to her, huh?

"I..." he started, not even having a hint of his usual snarky tone. Seriously, What was with everybody?

"I don't even want to know." Kao sneered, and pulled out some sort of bottle filled with a glowing, light blue liquid from out of her backpack. She poured the liquid onto the unconscious puffball, and a shining circle appeared on the ground around them. It started with a little wiggle, then a grunt, but our new friend was finally awake.

"Hi! My name's Kirby~" I started, trying to put on the most welcoming tone I could.

"...hi... I'm Kao." Kao mumbled, back to her awkward self. We both expectantly looked at Keeby, but he said nothing. I got the message, I wasn't going to say his name if he didn't want it to be said _(it was pretty rude, though)._

"Hi! My name is Kimi. It's an honour to meet everyone!" She smiled, before looking back at Keeby _(probably to smile to him as well)_. "I've heard of all the super scary monsters you fought, and I really wanted to join you!"

She was so sweet, how could Keeby be such a jerk? Well, he always was, so that's probably the answer. Or... maybe it wasn't. I didn't want to be _too _shallow, now, but I also didn't want to ponder it for too long.

"Let's get into it, Kimi!~ Off we go to the Grasslands!... again."

—

I didn't bother singing this time around. The mood just wasn't set for it... nor did anyone want to hear it. I looked over at Keeby. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears. He didn't even look like he saw me staring at him.

"What's with him?" I whispered to Kao.

"He's probably just pouting." Oh, there comes super not awkward defensive Kao.

But I knew he wasn't. He wasn't that kind of person, was he? At least I didn't think so. Those few times where I could break through to him, break through the wall that he built around himself. I had always wondered why he would do such a thing, and I feel like I might be in the brink of an answer.

People think I'm childish, perhaps even a little bit stupid. But I know I'm none of that. I know I _act _like that a lot, but it's what's going on inside that matters to me. I'm a bit of a crybaby, I'll admit it. Okay, I totally cry too much. I just get really sensitive, okay?! But this wasn't about me right now, it was about Keeby.

Building up all of my courage, I trudged on over to him. He noticed me, yet he turned away from me.

"...look, I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" he said to me, in an unfamiliar, weak voice. Was... was _this _what I was looking for in him? His other side that he worked ever so hard to hide from us? But it just didn't feel right. It didn't feel right how the wall that we could never break through just... disappeared.

_What did this girl _do _to him?_

_**I want to help him— whatever that means.**_

—

**[Kao]**

The familiar sight of a boss materializing in front of us. Maybe this will distract me from Keeby's jerkiness.

_"That big, round eye is here and ready to glare daggers at you! If looks could kill..."_

Our newest foe roared and started stomping towards us. We all went into our ready positions and dashed towards our said enemy. I smacked a clipboard into his face, Kirby did his special spin attack, and Keeby... well Keeby did some sort of half-hearted hammer flip. Our enemy, King Doo, did not hesitate to attack back however. He created some sort of beam from his eye. It looked like it was made out of multiple little stars of light, and moved like a whip. King Doo brought it down slowly enough that it was easy to dodge. Well, for most of us. Kimi looked like she hadn't noticed the giant whip of light above her. I glared at Keeby. This was his chance to redeem himself. And he did... nothing. Nor did Kirby. He just gave me the oblivious look he seemed to be famous for. I had to take matters into my own hands. Quickly, in the short timeframe that I had, I knocked Kimi out of the way... unfortunately not being fast enough, as I ended up taking the hit for myself. No worries, though, I had a stock of health potions ready to go! All I had to do was pull one out and...

_Plip!_

A beautiful, shining circle appeared where the potion landed. As soon as I stepped into it, I felt immediately refreshed, all of my pain melting away. Yet again, I was completely ready to go! While I was doing that, Kimi was using her time beams on our enemy. Every time one hit, a clock made out of light appeared on our enemy. The more hits she landed, the closer the clock would get to 12. I was curious to see what happened when it finally reached it, and

eventually my questions were answered.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Time stopped as the clock started to tick back down to 0. This was our chance. Everyone pummeled the frozen King Doo with all their might. It was a giant mess of gems, swords, beams and hammers, but when it finally finished, our enemy was absolutely enraged _(hopefully because it was half dead)_. I pulled out my portable lab, and started making a potion.

"How..." Kirby started, but before he could finish, I managed to create a Zap Potion! I popped off the cap, and a bunch of electrically charged spheres started pouring out... straight into our enemy. He howled _(with no mouth?) _in pain, and spat out four quarters of the **Power Tablet**. From here on, it was same old, same old. We floated off into some spacey dimension, and just had to stamp our faces in the middle of the slider presented in front of us. I got it right in the middle, Kimi got it rather close, while Kirby and Keeby got it almost right at the very edge. It didn't matter, though. The **Power Tablet **transformed into a comet and crashed into our airborne foe. Said foe cascaded into the ground, dizzy as ever. We pummeled it _(again) _before letting it explode into nothing but thin air.

—

"Welcome back, Team Kirby!" The Dee said, finally waking up from his slumber, before shooting a confused look at Kimi.

_"You're not supposed to be here yet."_

—

**A/N: Can you hear it? No? It's my upload schedule toppling down like a badly played Jenga game. Here we go. An upload two days in a row. What? You don't count 1 am as the start of a new day? Well I don't count your opinion. Make sure to tell me how biased of Keeby I am and how much this story sucks, and why I should rewrite this chapter and all of the other chapters because they're cheesy and stupid... **

**Jokes aside, I have no questions for you, because I just be like that sometimes ;-;**

**Time for replies!**

**Cyalm: just totally unbalanced the team again. Hence that toppled Jenga tower over there.**

**perish the rot: Wow, so many people with almost the same name! Are you surprised that Keeby knocked out Kimi?! OH MY GOSH IS THAT THE PLOT OF DANGANRONPA?! I haven't finished it yet ;-; I'm slow.**


	6. Who are you?

**Aaa I'm so sorry for the hiatus! I've had a lot of writer's block ( doesn't everyone say that?) So as a little treat for the wait, I made a little special chapter to really branch away from the source game! I hope you enjoy the Keeby arc!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

**[?]**

_If only you would give me one more chance... _

_Once more chance to be a friend._

_I can't deny that I'm a jerk. It's true; we both know that..._

_But it's not my fault! Please..._

_There's just some voice in the back of my head..._

_It's... making me like this..._

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

**[Kirby]**

_**Somewhere in the village...**_

"You're not supposed to be here yet." the little Waddle Dee with the blue bandanna said. Only tilting his head slightly, he wore a blank look on his face...staring right at Kimi.

"What... do you mean?" Kao mumbled, only saying what everyone was thinking- well at least what _I _was thinking. I wasn't entirely sure about Keeby and Kimi- Kimi was returning the Waddle Dee's menacing stare while Keeby was just... deep in thought? He was really just seemed... out of it.

_'Should I ask him what's wrong?' _is what I wondered to myself, but, honestly, I knew that he wouldn't tell the truth to me- or even answer at all for that matter. Getting to him by asking was probably useless. I had to gain his trust... maybe? Or perhaps over time he would open up?

This was so frustrating! There's no way to help someone if they don't say anything about it! I just... can't bear seeing someone sad like that with no way to help...

Even if he doesn't answer, I have to ask him... mostly to clear my conscience.

"Keeby!" he jolted in surprise and fixed his gaze onto me. "Please tell me what's wrong." I brought my voice down to a whisper. "I know it's about Kimi."

He opened his mouth as if to answer, then closed it for a second thought.

"Just stay away from her, okay?" he finally said, looking back to the ground.

Did... he like her? It was bold to assume but... I just couldn't resist asking.

"Keeby... do you _like_ her?"

"No! Of course not. How could I- Look. We used to be friends, okay? I don't know what happened to her, but she's not... _safe_."

Now this was either the result of a bad word choice or... some sort of history? Either way, it rose a lot of questions. I was about to continue the interrogation, but was interrupted by the Waddle Dee having a sudden outburst

"I-I don't know what I'm saying!" The little Dee broke the staring contest by shaking their head in a distressed fashion and bowing profusely in apology. "Please forgive me!"

"It's- It's totally fine! Don't worry about it!" I blurted in surprise. Yet... Kimi was still continuing to stare at the Waddle Dee, although he had already snapped back. She seemed to be in a daze- some sort of trance.

**"I forgive you."**

* * *

**[Kao]**

_'That whole... situation with Kimi really made my stomach turn- but there's no better time to move on than now, right?'_

_'...right?'_

"Well uh... before we go on another adventure... why don't we check out the Shoppe?" I suggested in a moment of desperation. Now was definitely _not _the time for an awkward silence. B-Besides, we got lots of loot from our last fight, and we have to spend it somehow!

"Sure!~" Kirby smiled. Oh, happy-go-lucky Kirby... was he really as simple as he seemed? Always talking in that singsong voice... it was enough to calm me for a little bit.

As we walked into the giant emporium referred to as "The Shoppe", I couldn't help but let a beautiful glass bottle catch my eye. There were probably hundreds of different weapons and armor pieces to choose from, but... this bottle... I knew it was my destiny to have it.

Until then, my go-to bottle was blank and shabby; probably something you could find in a garbage dump. But this one... oh this one...

Not only did it have an actual cork, but there was a green ribbon that wrapped around it, just leaving a little bit of slack gracefully flowing off the end. To top it all off, there was a subtle star shape on the elegant, clear body of the bottle.

It was absolutely breathtaking...

"I need this." I muttered, turning to Kirby with a... perhaps slightly crazed look. His eyes widened at my expression.

"Um-uh- sure! How much is it?"

"1 red. 2 blue. 1 apple."

"Yes! Here... you... go!" he fumbled in his Hammer space for the materials before handing them to me.

"Yesssss..."

I walked over to the counter, ready to finally own what was my destiny.

"That'll be-"

"Here."

"Oh- Thank you for your business!"

Finally... it was mine...

* * *

**[?]**

_I can't help you anymore..._

_You have to do this on your own._

_I... don't know what's wrong but..._

_I just... can't be around you._

_I'm sorry..._

_We can't be friends anymore._

_———————————————————————_

**I did it! I wrote the next chapter! I'm going on a trip soon and I wanted to get this out first... hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed and short. I s'pose I'll move onto the replies!!**

**Perish the sot: Yes, Yes you did spoil it for me XD**

**Cyalm: At this point it's so chaotic that the game doesn't even matter anymore :)))))))**

**KirbyPwnz1234: Eep! Thanks for checking out the story! I hope you stick around :D**


	7. Gigant Edge

**Chapter 7**

_"Gigant Edge"_

* * *

**[Kao]**

Kirby had been looking at the Quest Board for quite some time… was it really that hard to decide on a quest? Maybe… just a little tap on the shoulder would work? B-But I don't want to bother him, that's all! I should just wait…

…

Okay, seriously, it's time to decide on a quest. I slowly tiptoed behind Kirby and nudged him. Hopefully that will work. I peeked at the Quest Board, taking a glance at the possible enemies that we could face. One in particular stood out to me, and I really wanted to try out my new bottle! They had this big, giant sword, and they were all in green, wearing thick, metal armour. Hesitantly, I decided to speak my mind

"... h-hey Kirby, this 'Gigant Edge' seems like it could be a good fight." I stuttered, but got no response. Kirby seemed deep in thought, wearing a somber look on his face. "Kirby! Snap out of it!" Tentatively, I gently slapped him. I didn't want to _actually _hurt him.

"Oh… Oh yeah! Um, yes! Let's do Gigant Edge!" he suddenly blurted, shaking away whatever he was thinking. He smiled a big grin as he tore off the poster. "You should hold on to this. You're probably the most organized out of all of us, after all!"

"... ah!.. Sure!" I took the paper from his hand, reading it carefully.

_Here comes Gigant Edge, his blade gleaming! Dodge his downward blows!_

Kirby started off in the general direction of the Grasslands. I could see it's lush greenery in the distance, it's little star shaped flowers still blooming amidst the chaos… but it wasn't the right place. I double-checked the poster, making sure I was about to say the right place.

"Uhm, Kirby! We're going to the Dunes this time!" I called, pointing in the opposite direction. Kirby didn't seem to catch on, so I took a small step towards it, to show some extra guidance. "Thiiiiiiis way." I waved my hand a bit. Gee, Kirby really seems out of it right now.

"Oh yeah! A new place!" his face quickly brightened from confusion to revelation. "This way, Keeby!"

"I know, stupid."

I jumped at his words- I hadn't really been paying attention to the other two until now. I was expecting Keeby's defiant look, matching his words, but instead I was met with the same pout as before. Was… was he okay? Was it because I was too hard on him? Honestly, I felt a bit bad for being so hard on Keeby before. I suppose I was in a bad mood or something…

Well, that was over and this has started! It was high time for another battle, and we got it! I was so excited for this! I almost wanted to say...

"Let's go!" I shouted, before covering my mouth. Why did I let myself say that? Oh no… what if everyone was staring at me? What if they thought I was stupid for being like that? Oh dear…

I fixed my glasses and continued on, head down.

* * *

**[Kirby]**

"We're off to see the Wizard!" I sang. At this point, I knew my own singing was bad, it just made me feel warm and fuzzy to let out my strong feelings of exhilaration in song.

But then I looked over at Keeby. He shut his eyes tight, as if to push away his surroundings. I was going to ask him about something… but what? It was important! I knew it! But I simply just didn't remember what it was supposed to be. But… what I did remember was that it hurt him, and that I needed to comfort him. I quieted down and walked towards him.

"Keeby?" I hesitantly smiled in the silence. "Um… if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."

"Shut up."

Oh, now that was the wrong thing to say to a friend who's trying to support you.

"Excuse me?! You do _not _say shut up to a friend who's trying to help you!" I yelled. Everyone stopped walking as I remembered my question.

But I didn't ask it.

Instead, I hushed back down, being only loud enough for the two of us. Taking a deep breath, I said what I needed to say.

* * *

"The Wonderful Wizard of…"

The bright purple lights of the battlefield flashed around our opponent, bring it into existence. With no more than a small step and an unsheathed sword, it cascaded towards us, every step shaking the very ground to its core. We only barely dodged it- well, Kao didn't at all. The sword cut straight into her, making her scream as she collapsed onto the ground.

"I-I'm okay!" she mumbled, still not getting up. The cut left no mark, yet still gave her pain. Weird, but I suppose everything in the Dream Kingdom is weird.

"This one's gonna be a doozie..." I said to myself, charging my sword for a Spin Slash. It's attack pattern was unknown to us as of now and-

"Well let's be done with it fast, then!"

Keeby rushed straight to the knight, hammer in hand, before pausing shortly to prepare a hammer flip. Keeby isn't fast, but that hammer of his sure is powerful. With no more than a quick nod, we unleashed our attacks at the same time, causing massive damage.

...or at least that's what we thought.

Our enemy merely raised it's shield, completely nullifying our damage. So that's how this was gonna be, huh? This is even harder than I thought it was gonna be…

But as soon as the green knight lowered it's shield, Kimi released her own attack: A gear shaped blue beam. The green puffball cast her spell, making a huge ball of light shoot out of her staff, knocking her back a little. The image of a clock briefly appeared on our foe, dipping down to what would be the 15 minutes mark. From the top to a quarter way through, the clock was filled with bright blue light. Maybe something special would happen if it was filled…

I heard the shaking of bottles from behind the enemy, and a bright red pillar of fire shot up from behind it. Kao was back up! The blue puff had made her own little fire potion! Perhaps this was less impossible than I thought it was before.

While I was merely gawking, Keeby had been charging up his Hammer Flip for another attempt at an attack. But the knight drew their sword, holding it high up into the air… before smashing it down right on Keeby. He was totally squashed… or not. His body was unharmed, although he collapsed on the ground, similar to how Kao did. Well… she got up, so he would too, right? Ignoring my fallen friend, I did an Upwards Slash, ready to combo it with a bunch of Hat Thrusts.

One, two, three-

And I was knocked off of the metal swordsman by a big explosion, meaning that we were halfway done. Great! That means that we were really close to getting the power tablets!

Somehow, our foe let out a big roar, perfectly audible through the thick armour they seemed to be wearing, and they spun their sword. What were they going to do next?

Well, the last thing I expected was a flying sword to the face.

It knocked me down to the ground, right next to Keeby, who, I noticed, hadn't gotten up. My world started to blur, darkening to a black…

…

...

"Oh, guys, you ought to be more careful! You both got KO'd!" Kao exclaimed worriedly, pulling both of us up to our feet. She handed us two Power Tablets. "Here. We managed to get all four. You know what this means!"

"It's Meteor time!" I grinned as I floated back up to wherever the Power Tablet brought us each time. By some amazing luck, we all managed to get out stamps relatively close to the middle, granting us a ton of damage.

Of course, this meant that our enemy was done for.

* * *

**Aaah. I'm so sorry for the wait. I'll try not to do it again :( I've been getting used to a new schedule, but I'm doing better now, and I should be able to post regularly. Thank you for patience! **

**Ha. I'm too lazy to do replies, but I'm just gonna say: Thank you perish the not for reminding me to write this chapter! It was just that little push I needed to continue.**

**Hopefully this is okay, and I didn't lose all my readers -v-**

**Anyways, Jambuhbye!**


End file.
